Holder series: Ether
by Rasgnarok
Summary: Episode 2, season 1, Silver: Sonic has to get back to the living. But everything has a price...and this wish could cost the hedgehog's life. With his newly re-found friend Vicini, will the Blue Blur ever come back to Earth, after two years in another dimension?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy! Hope you like it!**

* * *

A missile exploded a few feet from Sonic. The blue hedgehog ran even faster.

"Geez! Watch out! Someone can get hurt!" He yelled back.

His enemy, Dark Oak, in his robot form, let out a real roar of exasperation. Sonic's smirk turned in a expression of surprise which later turned into one of panic as his enemy took out his curved sword, longer than the blue hedgehog. Oak threw it to Sonic.

"_SHIT_!" The blue wonder yelled.

Sonic dogged the sword by a few centimeters. It hit a pale blue, almost white crystal, breaking it to shards in a crystalline sound. Dogging the sword, Sonic saw Vicini's house, a tall, orange fluo tower, at one kilometer from him. Suddenly, Dark Oak scratched his back with his long metallic claws. Sonic let out a scream of agony and whirled around.

"_Ether Sword!"_ he screamed, his right hand changing into a multicolor blade.

With one swift movement, he cutted Oak's right hand clean off. The Metarex roared in anger. Sonic used the extra time he got to change.

He shift-shafted, in a flash of multicolor light, into his Vicini form, a small peach creature the size of a baseball with rigid wings on his legs , pupiless sky blue eyes, a V formation on his head and an oval body with two arms and two legs. He flew the few meters left that separated him of the entrance, a hole in side of the tower. He entered the small entrance and flew in the big circular place that was the main room. Exhausted, he took his normal form and fell on his side.

He heard Oak roar angrily before flying away. This time he almost got him.

The hedgehog tried to get up, but he fell again. Luckily, a pair of peach arms caught him. Glancing back, he saw his friend and guardian, Vicini.

Vicini was a young hedgehog with orange fur. He had a soft peach muzzle, belly and arms, like Sonic. His eyes were a pupiless sky blue. the orange hedgehog was wearing a pair of white gloves with cuffs and a pair of shoes the same color as his strange eyes, with vertical white stripes. he had two, long orange quills who were darker than the rest of his fur. Vicini was a Spirit Element, a living representation of the element of Energy. He was part of the Fire Pantheon, and the son of Flamos, the Spirit of Fire and the Fire pantheon leader. Vicini, like any other Spirit Element, had a power form. It was the one Sonic had used to escape Dark Oak's wrath.

The orange hedgehog understood with a single look of Sonic's bleeding back. He didn't really need to, because he felt the same pain in his back, because of the telepathic link the duo had. He slowly walked, literally carrying his blue friend, toward a little bowl full of a green mixture he made and applied it on the azure's wounds. They were the seconds Sonic got in the Ether.

The blue hedgehog smiled weakly at the thought. He remembered how he got here, three month ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sonic felt like if he was in the middle of a tornado. He remembered getting his memory back, changing into his Vicini form, destroying Dark Oak, saying goodbye and everyone scream "No!". The blue wonder blacked out a while after, too dizzy to stay awake. _

_Sonic woke up in a plain full of flowers. He saw a blue lake a few meters from him. Everything seemed natural, except for the aurora borealis in the sky and the bluish crystals growing everywhere. Beside the lake, he saw a tall, orange tower. Vicini, in his hedgehog form, sitting beside the imposing structure that had the same color as his fur. Sonic suddenly realised the grass, the flowers and the leaves were...white!_

_"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" He exploded._

He smiled as he lay down in a pile of leaves he use to sleep, after thanking his orange friend.

* * *

Chris came back from college walking slowly. He was always sad since he came back. Eggman had helped him go back to Earth, but it didn't help his condition. At night, he had nightmares about Sonic's death. He missed his friend terribly. His human friend and family didn't know anything about what happened in Sonic's world. Chris was quiet, closed and distant from the world.

Two hours later, Chris sat at the kitchen table. His parents were already sitting at the table. They came when Chuck told them about the silent depression their only son was having. The diner was silent. After, Chris got up and sat at the living room. He heard his parents, Tenaka, Ella and Chuck come in. They all sat in front of him. Chuck cleared his throat and started:

"Chris, you can tell us you know."

No answer.

"Please master Chris, tell us what's wrong." Said sadly Ella.

No respond.

"Please Chris, we can help you." Said his mother.

Silence, painful silence.

"That's it young man!" Exploited his dad. "Whatever it is, _get over it_! You're t-"

**PAFF!**

The businessman fell on the expensive couch, his nose broken. His eyes were full of fear and surprise as he saw his son in front of him. Tears were falling from Chris's blue eyes as he looked his father with hate and sadness. The other adults were frozen in surprise... and fear.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO _FORGET_? AMY, TAILS, CREAM AND THE REST OF THE CREW ARE DEVASTATED! EVEN _EGGMAN_! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?"

The adult shook their heads slowly, shivering slightly because the look of madness in Chris's eyes.

"SONIC _DIED_, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! HE DIED IN FRONT OF ME AND I COULDN'T DO A _SINGLE_ THING TO PREVENT IT! HE DIED LOOKING AT ME! HE DISINTEGRATED INTO _NOTHING_! HE DIED SAVING THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE AND ALMOST _NOBODY _KNOW ABOUT IT! I CANNOT FORGET MY BEST FRIEND'S DEATH!"

With that, the teenager ran out of the room, crying his heart out. His parents were frozen, and Ella was crying in Tanaka's arms, who was crying quietly. To make it worst, Sam Speed, Chris uncle, entered the house. He lost his cocky smile when he saw his brother bleeding.

"What in the world happened?" He asked, rushing to the Thorndike's aid.

"He told Chris to forget." Cried Chris's mother.

"Forget what?" Asked Sam.

Ella spoke this time, in a shaky voice.

"S-Sonic...died."

Sam Speed gasped. A few tears fell from his sapphire eyes.

_"No_..." he whispered.

Knowing Chris strong attachment to the blue hedgehog, Sam entered the teen's room. Chris was sitting on his bed, looking at the wall, a blank expression in his face.  
Without any word spoken, Chris's uncle hugged him. The speedster knew it was going to take a lot of time for Chris to heal...

._..or a miracle._

* * *

Sonic woke up. He looked around sadly, remembering where he was. The room, which was the only one in the tower apart Vicini's room, who Sonic never entered, (except for stealing the Fire Spirit's shoes, which gave a rather funny reaction coming from the orange hedgehog). The main room had a circular, glass and metallic (orange) table with chairs in the middle. A cardboard, an orange puff and a chest, with Sonic's leave-made bed, were the only other furniture. The floor was completely made of lightly transparent tangerine quartz, like the rest of the tower. He walked to the exit and took his Vicini form to get out of the orange building. He just flew a few meters when he got hit by someone.

A metal someone.

Dark Oak looked down at Sonic, who was taking his normal form. Oak lend a claw hand to grab him. The blue hedgehog couldn't escape, he was too weak. Oak started to squeeze him slowly. Sonic was falling unconscious, giving up, when a thought hit him; he was never going to find the exit of the Ether.

He was never going to see his friends again.

Dark Oak fell Sonic heat up with power,_ literally_. The hero opened his eyes, who were now a moving, flaming multicolor. They narrowed in a freezing sound, as a bluish aura surrounded the hedgehog and every single crystal in the Ether started to glow like a beating heart. There was a frightening sound of something freezing instantly. Sonic's fur, cloth and skin was peeled off, revealing a transparent hedgehog below, looking made of glass or diamond. He had no fur, and his eyes were more angular, like Shadow. There was no beating light in his chest, like the first time Oak encountered this powerful being.

Dark Oak let out a scream of pure rage as the crystalline hedgehog broke like paper his metallic hand.

"How did you do that?" Asked the Metarex leader with rage in his voice.

But there was a hint of fear in his voice.

That was all Sonic needed.

Floating in front of the Metarex, multicolor energy dust started to swirl around the hedgehog's transparent chest. Dark Oak fired bullets to the blue wonder, but it didn't work; they only bounced off harmlessly. Sonic kept a blank look, his face showing no expression. In fact, there were no emotions left in him.

At that moment, Vicini walked out of the tower, a look of agony in his face as he clenched his chest in pain, feeling pain that wasn't his. His expression morphed into surprise and later into fear when he saw the two opponents. Dark Oak was completely forgotten as he saw the diamond hedgehog.

The Metarex was a small fluffy puppy in comparison to the creature ready to attack. In this state, Sonic could do nearly anything, to kill with a blink of an eye or to create a space-time distortion that could destroy an entire universe. Problem?

Sonic wasn't in control.

_"Shit…"_ cursed the spirit.

A beam of pure white light, multicolor in the middle, shoot out of the transparent hedgehog's chest and completely disintegrated the Metarex. Sonic flew backwards due to the powerful blast and reversed back to normal. He heard Vicini scream his name. He fell in a circular pond; a place he never goes because of it was very deep. Sonic fell in the water. But it didn't make any "splash!" it did a sound of something falling into goop. The hedgehog was sinking in the liquid slowly. He saw a giant white sphere at the bottom. It was showing...the Thorndyke Mansion!

Sonic mentally smacked himself because of his stupidity, as he realised that he was sleeping a few meters from the entrance and exit of the Ether. He swam the best he could to the glowing, white light. When he touched it, the sphere swallowed him.

* * *

Chris was walking toward the mansion's exit. He was wearing a pair of black pants, combat boots, a white t-shirt and a grey jacket with a hood that was hanging on his back. His parents had left yesterday for a work trip, so he was alone with his human friends and the rest of his family. Boring day with no Mobians or evil scientists around. Chris's life was normal again, something he didn't want at all. He loved the rush of adventure, the near death experience, and especially helping his friend Sonic save the world.

He let out a whimper at the thought of his dead friend. Chris shook his head, trying to get over it.

Out of nowhere, a light shot out of the cloudy sky and hit the hard, cement floor in front of him, creating a crater and sending cement flying everywhere. The teen let out a scream of surprise. A figure had appeared in the middle of the light.

A figure with familiar curved quills, something that made Chris's heart skip a beat..

Chuck, Ella and Tenaka ran out of the house to see what was going on. they gasped at the sight of the divine phenomenon.

"Chris get back!" Shouted with fear Chuck.

But the teen just stared in surprise as the silhouette got out of the light column, which disappeared when the mysterious creature got out. The only two things left of the gigantic beam's appearance was the crater, and the creature was standing in the middle. A cobalt blue hedgehog was looking at Chris with his emerald eyes, a small smile forming on his face.

"Sonic..." whispered the humans, shock all over their faces.

The hedgehog suddenly wobbled on his thin legs before falling on his knees and hands, panthing hard in exhaustion. This time, Chris gasped and rushed toward the blue speedster.

"SONIC!" Screamed Chris as he ran toward the azure hedgehog.

The 16 year old threw himself on his knees besides the blue hedgehog and hugged him to death. He could feel the speedster's warm and silky blue fur, and he could hear his heartbeat. This was real. Sonic was back, Sonic the fighter, the Hero of Earth and Mobius, and more importantly, Chris's best friend, was back from the dead. The teen didn't care who or what brought his friend back, he just laughed through his tears as he hugged the blue speedster so hard he heard Sonic squeak slightly.

The happy moment, however, was over when he heard Sonic's weak voice:

"Chris...It's good to see you."

Suddenly, Sonic went completely limp in his friend's arms. The teen felt something sticky on his chest, staining the white shirt. Something red. Chris understood with horror what it was.

_Blood._

* * *

_**Cliffhanger!**_

**Review!**


	2. Again, sarcasm

**Review!**

* * *

Chris gasped as Sonic leaned completely on him, his quilled head resting on his right shoulder as the blue eyelids closed shut over the emerald eyes. The human teen started to panic when he discovered tiny, bleeding circular wounds on the hedgehog's stomach that could not be mistaken. Chris's heart stopped for a second. He could not believe what he was seeing.

Sonic the Hedgehog had been _shot._

Chris screamed at the adult to get a car ready in a very bossy and grave voice, one his family never heard him use before. Chuck, coming out of his shock, ran to his grandson and took the bleeding Sonic from the teen, who jumped on his feet immediately. He and Chris ran to the car Tanaka and Ella were and jumped in. The car raced off at an outstanding speed. Chuck held the speedster tightly as the car speeded to the hospital. The crimson blood was

Of course, driving too fast in Station Square equals Sam Speed chasing you.

And getting a ticket of course.

Except when Sonic's around, that's another story. Ask the guy with the very cool car and ugly haircut and you'll understand.

The red and white race car appeared almost from nowhere. The blond pilot looked with sadness Tanaka, Ella, Chris and Chuck. He was going to arrest his own family. That was hard. He was about to yelled above the engine's roar when he noticed that Chuck was holding something.

A blue something.

Sam Speed widened his eyes.

_Impossible...Chris told me that Sonic was dead!_

But he couldn't deny the fact that the creature tightly held in the old man's arms was the lost hero. He also notices that Sonic was completely limp in Chuck's arms. And a strange liquid was purring out of Sonic's chest. A red liquid.

Sam understood _5/5 _the situation.

He activated the siren of his race car to clear out the street. Right now he really didn't mind a penny if he got kicked out of the Speed team, the priority was to get the azure hedgehog to a hospital fast, even if he had to sacrifice his captain badge for that. The street was cleared in less than thirty seconds. The white and red race car and the dark purple car arrive at the hospital easily.

Sam and the others got out of their cars and ran toward the hospital entrance. The doctors, assistants and other medic's eyes became plate-sized when they saw Sonic. It had been years since they had seen the blue hedgehog run around Station Square. They would have expected him to come back while standing victoriously on a pile of broken robots, not bleeding to death in a teenager's arms.

Not a lot of words were spoken. A few visitors got a glimpse the ancient Station Square hero and ran off to tell the shocking news to everyone in town. After the doctors took the azure mammal, Chris and the others sat in a waiting room.

* * *

Outside, hundreds and thousands of people were gathering around the hospital. Even the President was in his way when he heard the news! They all wanted to see the blue hedgehog, hero of the town. Inside, the doctor and his assistant entered the waiting room. Chris almost tackled the doctor. The teen saw the sad expression on the doctor's face

"How is he?" Asked the human.

"He didn't make it." Said sadly the doctor, looking down.

Silence.

Chris fell on his knees and started to cry. The adult closed their eyes and bow their heads in respect.

At that moment a sarcastic voice, well known, shouted from the entrance:

"Do you seriously_ think_ I came back from the dead just to die _again_?"

* * *

**HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!**_** Love this part...**_

**Review!**


	3. THAT was not expected

Leave a review please!

* * *

The humains were flabbergasted, _especially_the medics who saw the hero die right in front of them. Sonic, standing in the entrance of the room, smirked when he saw the human's expression. He tilted his head a little bit to the left and said:

"Heeelllllooo! Anybody home? You all look like you saw a ghost!"

Chris got up and walked slowly toward him. The human touched the azure mammal's chest, like if he was going to pass through him, like a phantom. Chris's hand touched the Blue Blur's chest, where his injuries were. Now there was only a few scars. Sonic groaned.

"Chris, they just took out_ three _bullets, can you be a little bit more careful?" He said to the human.

That was all the human boy needed. He was now sure it wasn't an illusion.

"SONIC!" Was the only thing Chris said before hugging him.

On Sonic's face was a smile of happiness, with a bit of pain before he hugged back. The adults were smiling, while the medics were whispering. The doctor that operated the hero walked toward the Blue Blur, a expression of surprise still on his face. Chris and Sonic separated before looked at the man. The silence was obviously broken by Sam Speed:

"Sorry Sonic but I have to go, I have to explain why I cleared the care of yourself!" Sam said amicably before exiting the room.

Sonic smiled weakly, thinking: _Boy, talk about going fast..._His current of thoughts was however interrupted by the doctor, who suddenly lifted Sonic and started examining the hedgehog. Sonic let out yelp and squirmed, trying to get away.

"Hey!_ Let me go_! I'm not a doll!" Yelled the hero.

Because of the glares he earn by examining the hedgehog like that, the doctor placed the hero down. He was still looking at the blue mammal with a now curious gaze. The room was tense.

"How did you survive? Your heart stopped beating when we were closing the wounds!" The doctor asked.

"Well, I learned a few tricks in the Ether." responded casually Sonic, while dusting himself.

The others frowned in confusion._ What is he talking about_? They all thought.

"Ether?" Said Chuck with confusion.

Sonic froze for a second, like if was searching for a suitable answer. He smiled before responding:

"The space between spaces. Imagine valleys, seas, mountains, forests and lakes with white vegetation, the wood are crystal, aurora borealis 24/24 hours, even if it's day, the fruit are transparent or even multi colored, and transparent crystals grow everywhere." Described Sonic.

"It must be beautiful..." said Ella with a thoughtful expression, imagining the place.

The blue hedgehog looked at the medic. They understood what the hero was asking, and left the room. Sonic's face darkened.

"I wasn't the only one being stuck in that place." He said in a serious tone.

"Who else?" Asked Tenaka.

"Oak got there too." Said Sonic gravely

"Dark Oak was with you!" Exclaimed Chris, shock.

"Yep, not really the best to keep company." Said his furry friend, pointing his bullet wounds and the claws wounds, who were now scars.

"He's so going to pay!" Yelled Chris, while the adults were looking confused.

"Who's Dark Oak?" Said Sam, finally speaking.

Sonic and Chris sighed before explaining the wonderful adventures they had in space, who were ended by Sonic's sacrifice. The blue hedgehog, obviously, had left out his amnesia and his encounter with the Element Spirits. They would find out in time, because he knew Vicini wasn't going to wait long, not being the most patient of all. After a few minutes of explaining, silence was floating in the room. Sonic broke it:

"Can we go now? I was stuck in a paradise with a psycho robot for two years and I wake up in a hospital!" Said Sonic, spitting out the last part.

He _hated _hospitals.

"Two year!" Exclaimed Chris,surprised.

"Yeah,why are you surprise like that Chris?" Said Sonic while raising an eyebrow.

"Back here,it's only ten weeks I got in the portal, and eight days since I came back!"

Sonic's eyes became monster-truck-wheel size. He suddenly felt dizzy. A shiver went down his spine. Sonic fell. He was about to welcome the floor with his face when Chuck and Chris caught him in midair. Their eyes were full of worry. They made the hedgehog sit on a chair. The azure hero' s body was tense. If he had looked up, he would have seen Chuck and Chris, looking worried out of their minds.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Asked Chris, worried.

_"Ten weeks_..." was the only thing Sonic said.

After a while, the hedgehog shook his head furiously. He then got up off the chair and looked at the humans. He was shaking slightly.

"Sorry about that. It's a little bit strange to me that everyone is still the same while I was gone. And thanks Doc." The hedgehog said, looking at the medics.

They smiled at their patient before leaving the room. Ella and Tenaka rose from their seats.

"Master Chuck, we will wait outside in the car." Said Tenaka in a respectful tone before walking out of the room, Ella behind him.

* * *

At that moment, the president and his assistant entered the waiting room. The assistant's eyes became moon-sized when she saw the blue hedgehog. The President only smiled and lend a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"So the rumors are true... Welcome back to Earth Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said in an official tone.

"Thanks Mister President!" Thanked Sonic, a big smile on his face.

The assistant stepped in. Nobody notice Sonic's body tense up, ready for a fight.

"Sir, Mobius and Earth will merge if he stays, he mus-"

_"They aren't going to merge and you know that." _Said Sonic in a cold and angry voice.

The room cooled down by several degrees. The everyone went silent. The humains were surprised and terrified. Sonic never talked like that. The blue speedster's eyes were a pupiless pale orange.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Said the assistant, trying to still look professional, even if she was terrified by Sonic's tone.

_"I said that Earth and Mobius never where one, mortal._" Repeated Sonic in that strange voice.

"Mortal?" Asked the president.

Sonic looked at him with his pupiless orange eyes. The human shivered ever so slightly, then backed away..

_"Yes, I said mortal. It's the contrary of immortal."_

Chris notice the pupiless, orange eyes. The realisation hit him.

"You're not Sonic!" he exclaimed.

Sonic looked at him, a large "wonderland-cat" smile on his face.

_"Correct. I should introduce myself: I am Vicini, living representation of the energy, first spirit to be reabsorbed into the Creators, the Life Plates, the counterpart of the Protectors, the Chaos Emeralds. I am currently talking to you through the Holder, Sonic, because I don't really think that he would have liked if I appeared out of nowhere, when he wanted to keep the Live Plate's existence from his friends." _Vicini said.

The humains open mouths could swallow a coconut.

"Live Plates? Protector? Why don't you separate from Sonic and explain us everything?" said Chuck in a trembling voice.

Sonic/Vicini smiled before closing his eyes. They was a horrible suction sound and a moment later, two hedgehogs, Sonic and a orange/peach male that looked almost exactly like the speedster, were yelling at each other curses that the humans didn't find very hurtful, but for a average mobian, they were real insults:

"YOU'RE A **IDIOT**!I TOLD YOU TO NOT SHOW UP UNTIL I TOLD YOU BUT NO YOU JUST WAlKZ IN HERE AND POSSESS MY BODY!"

"BUT YOU HAD TO SEE YOUR FACE! IT WAS PRICELESS!"

"IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN,I'M GOING TO BLAST YOU TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE UNIVERSE FURBALL!

"FURBALL? _FURBALL_! HEY I GAVE YOU MY POWERS TO DEFEAT THE METAREX AND YOU JUST CALLED ME_ FURBALL!_?"

"YOU GAVE ME TOO MUCH POWER IDIOT! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I WAS STUCK IN THE ETHER AND I LOST _TWO_YEARS OF MY LIFE!"

" IT AIN'T NO BIGGIE AFTER ALL YOU ARE AGELESS AND IMMORTAL! AND YOU BLAME ME FOR THAT! YOU TOLD ME TO GIVE YOU MY POWER!"

"YEAH BUT YOU ARE THE ELEMENT SPIRIT HERE YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOW HOW MUCH ENERGY YOU SHOULD GIVEN ME!"

"RI-"

"You are _ageless _and_ immortal_?" Asked a shocked Chris, cutting the hedgehog's death menace at each other.

The mammals instantly stopped, dead on their tracks, their mouths still open was a near comical sight, ready to continue yelling. The two hedgehogs were in fighting stance, ready to throw themselves at each other's throats. Sonic's eyes windowed when he understood what Chris just said. They closed their mouths and turned to look at the teenager. Sonic scratched the back of his quilled head while Vicini smirked behind him, amused.

"Sorry Chris, I forgot you guys were here." Said Sonic.

"You are ageless and immortal?" Repeated the human, still in shock.

Sonic looked _really _uncomfortable. He turned to Vicini's direction and mumbled:

_"I hate you..."_

"Don't you think I know that?"

"_Thin ice_ Vicini_,thin ice_..."

The President cutted in their conversation. He looked at the orange and peach hedgehog, a serious expression on his face.

"Vicini, sorry if I mispronounce your name, but can you tell us why you told my assistant that Mobius and Earth were not going to merge again?"

Behind him, the woman started sweating. She was terrified and the others could see it. Vicini was looking at her with angry, sky blue pupiless eyes.

_He knew._

Vicini took a deep breath and told the shocking truth:

"You're assistant's theory of Mobius and Earth past is just a_ freaking_lie to make Sonic and the others Mobians leave, because she is part of a secret terrorist movement that want to take down the government."

The moment he finished, the assistant took out a gun and pointed it to Sonic. The rest of the humains gasped and Vicini growled aggressively at the assistant, his orange ears flat against his head. Sonic simply crossed his arms in President jumped away from the female terrorist. He took out his cell phone to alert the cops and the his bodyguards, when the assistant laughed, a crazy and wild look on her face, who was half covered by her hair. She looked at the scared president and smiled:

"You do that, and I'll make sure that your hero will _never walk out of this room alive!_"

_To be continued..._

* * *

I am so fucking evil... ;-)

Please review!


	4. The Life Plates

Review and enjoy!

* * *

Chuck, Chris and the President watched in horror the terrorist get ready to kill Sonic. Vicini was beside them, a worried look on his peach and orange face. In front of the human, Sonic had crossed his tan arms, a smirk on his face. He looked at the female, who was pointing a gun at his chest, with a calm look.

"Does that thing have bullets?" He asked.

"Yes and you will have one in your body soon!" The woman yelled.

Sonic smirked. Vicini's gut dropped when he realised what the Blue Blur was doing.

"A single bullet can't kill me; so put the gun down before somebody gets hurt." He ordered.

The terrorist simply laughed. Her eyes rolled, a bit of saliva spilled out of her mouth. _She totally lost it..._Thought Sonic.

"Like that is going to work! Sayonara Sonic the Hedgehog!" The ex-assistant said before opening fire on the blue hedgehog, who didn't even move.

"SONIC USE THE PLATES!" Yelled Vicini.

There was a flash of multicolor light, that blinded the humains and the spirit for a second. They heard the sound of a bullet bouncing against something, then the scream of pain and surprise of the so-called assistant and a growl of agony coming from Sonic. Vicini let out a yelp, his stomach burning like_ hell_. He tried to act like nothing happened, and nobody had notice. When the humans could see again, they saw the assistant on the floor, red, sticky blood coming out of her chest like a fountain. She wasn't moving or breathing. She was dead.

In front of her, Sonic had fallen on his knees, his hands holding his bleeding, tan stomach. His eye were closed and he was shivering in pain. Around the injured hedgehog were seven, strange coffin-shaped plates. They were glowing like Chaos Emeralds, but with multicolor aura, mostly gold, green and bronze. They were the size of a forearm, and all had a colour that shone stronger than the others. One was white, another black, then red, after yellow, pale blue, sea blue and emerald green. Those plates were levitating around Sonic, moving slowly to the right, making a perfect circle around the blue hedgehog.

The humans understood that they were in the presence of the Creators, the Life Plates.

"SONIC!" Screamed Vicini and Chris.

They dashed to the injured hog while Chuck and the President called the medics and the security. The teenager and the spirit carefully avoided the Plates and rushed to their friend. Sonic was shivering and slightly whimpering in pain, his eyes close shut. Chris and Vicini kneeled down to his level. Chris was about to touch Sonic when the Fire spirit stopped him. The human glared at the orange and peach hedgehog.

"He needs help!" Chris yelled to the spirit.

But Vicini was not looking at him. He was focused on the blue speedster agonising in front of him.

"Sonic, the Plates." He said softly to the hero.

The blue hedgehog nodded, shaking. The Plates around them flew into Sonic's chest, making a humming noise as they entered the tan fur. It was only then Vicini let Chris approach the azure hedgehog. The human grabbed the hero's wrists and pushed them away gently to see the injury. Sonic shivered even more. A bullet was lodged near his stomach and it was very painful for him. Vicini, behind Chris, started to shine a orange colour. The human didn't look back at him, too concentrated in stopping the bleeding, when the spirit spoke to him, in a slightly pained voice:

"Chris I'm sorry, but I have to back in the Plates."

The spirit disappeared in a flash of orange light. Chris pressed his hands on Sonic's injury, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. He remarked with horror that Sonic was starting to go limp.

"Please Sonic! Say something!" He cried in despair.

A groan was his answer.

"What?" He asked.

Sonic looked up at him, pain all over his face.

"Shot two times in the same day..._not_the best one." the Blue Blur said, smiling weakly at his friend.

The medics and the security busted into the room, followed by a few courageous journalists who were rapidly kicked out of the hospital. The medics took a half-conscious Sonic for a second time and rushed out of the room, leaving Chris, Chuck and the President to watch as the police took the ex-assistant's body.

The President walked out of the room, buried in his thoughts. He felt betrayed. Chuck turned around to look at his grandson, who was still kneeled down. Chris was looking in shock his hands, covered by Sonic's blood. Chuck kneeled down to his level and hugged him. The teen nuzzled into his chest.

"He's going to be fine, don't worry..."

* * *

The news about Sonic's injuries rapidly made their way to the reporters who happily informed the entire world about the assistant's actions. They also assured that the blue hero was stable.

Inside a patient's room, Chris was sitting next to the white bed, were Sonic was sleeping on his back peacefully. The human boy beside him was starting to give up to the sleep, when a flash of orange light made him jump on his feet, ready to protect the sleeping hedgehog in the bed. But it was just a exact copy of Sonic, for the exception of the orange fur, the two quills and the sky blue pupiless eyes. The orange hedgehog was looking at the Blue Blur in worry.

"Is he going to be okay Chris?" He asked, worried.

The human teenager sat back in his white chair. He looked at the spirit.

"He'll be fine, don't worry Vicini." He responded.

Vicini nodded. Chris crossed his arms and stared at his blue friend. He then looked back at the Fire spirit, like if he was examining him. Vicini notice.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Can you tell me about the Life Plates?" Asked the human teen.

Vicini nodded and ran toward a little (white) table at the other side of the room. He grabbed chair, which was leaning against the furniture before running back to the human. He placed the chair besides Chris's and looked back at the teenager.

"The Plates are the complete opposite of the Chaos Emeralds. While the Emerald are extremely difficult to control, they don't need anyone to survive, tap in is difficult and they can have multiple users, the Plates are more easy to control, and they have_ only_one user which they are literally glue to, what we call a Holder." He explained to Chris.

"And you? What do you have to do with this?" Asked Chris to the orange hedgehog.

"I am a Element Spirit. The Plates are in fact pieces of the artefacts. The Element Spirits are the other half of the Plates, but we are created when a new element is made. For example, I'm the spirit of Energy, and I was born in the Middle Ages when intelligent creatures started to use the other elements to create energy. They are seven groups: Light, Darkness, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Water and Earth. The Plates are regroupement of spirits who their element is close to the one of the primal. For example, Nieve, is the element spirit of Snow, and she is the daughter of Iceros, element spirit of Ice, lives in the Ice sector of the Ether, the Plate's realm, the place where Sonic was stuck in. Right now, only one Spirit who is in the Realm is me, because Sonic only re-adso...I mean absorbed me so far. Each time Sonic absorbs a Spirit Element, he sends them into the Ether, gains their power form and some of their abilities."

"Like that orange and peach creature Sonic transformed into during the battle against Dark Oak?"

Vicini nodded for the third time in less of a hour.

"That was my Power Form. Strangely, my name is identical to my Power form's one. Lightos, the spirit of light, truth and the Life Plate's leader, says it give me luck, and ,so far,it does." He said.

The spirit and the human heard a groan. They jumped on their feet, startled, and turned to the bed. Sonic was holding his forehead with one hand, his emerald eyes half-open. He dropped his hand and looked Chris and Vicini. He smirked.

"I got shot didn't I?" He asked.

He response was getting slapped across the face by Chris. He bolted back, surprised. Vicini watched.

"Oww! Chris, _what_was that for?" Sonic said, still in shock about what Chris just did.

"For scaring me like that! And why do you always put yourself in danger!" Chris nearly yelled.

Sonic smiled weakly at the teenager.

"Hum, maybe because I'm immortal and I don't really care?" He responded slowly.

Chris looked like if he was going to slap him again. As for Vicini, the orange hedgehog simply rolled his eyes in exasperation. _Not a good move_... he said telepathically to the other hedgehog. Sonic ignored him. But Chris's anger was replaced by curiosity.

"You're immortal? How?" He asked.

Vicini and Sonic looked at each other, like if they were having a conversation with their minds. It lasted a few milliseconds, and Chris didn't even notice it. Sonic cleared his throat:

"Side effect of being the Holder. I can only be killed by disease and exterior causes." He explained.

_"Oh."_Was all Chris could say.

Silence.

"Can I see Vicini's power form?" The teen suddenly asked.

"Hm...Sure." Said Sonic before closing his eyes, a concentrated look on his face.

His body became pure, multicolor light. He shrinked, his quills fused in a V formation on top of his head, his limbs became shorter and small wings grew on his legs. The light faded and Sonic had colors again. His body was a light peach, his V formation and his claws were orange, and his gigantic eyes became a pupiless blue.

The power form flew up unnaturally, like if he was floating. His wing-like formations weren't even moving. The creature looked really cute up close.

Sonic tried to fly higher, but he fell on the bed. He sighed from a small mouth. Chris tilted his head to side and examined the form, curious.

"Whacha think?" Asked Vicini blankly.

Chris looked at at the Fire spirit, confused.

"He can't talk?"

Sonic and Vicini shook their heads at the same time. Sonic looked at the orange hedgehog. Vicini's ears flattened. The Fire spirit blushed, looking angry. Chris was confused. It was like the two mammals were talking with their minds.

_"Soo not_! You don't look cute! That's my true form! Don't talk about it like that!" Vicini snarled.

His orange ears perked up and his eyes widened.

"What does _"yeah, riiiight_" mean?" He thought out loud.

Chris burst out laughing, understanding what Sonic said. Vicini blinked, confused.

"Can you two stop talking chinese!" He nearly yelled before taking a deep breath, trying to calm down.

He was starting to regret being the first one absorbed.

Sonic shock his head and crossed his peach arms, a amused look on his golf ball-sized face. Again, he tried to fly, but he fell back on the bed. He groaned, frustrated, before changing back to his normal form in a flash of multicolor light.

"You must really teach me how to fly in your form Vicini." He said, crossing his legs indian style.

Chris frowned. He saw Sonic fly in that form when he destroyed Dark Oak, so why Sonic is claiming he can't fly in that form?

"You flew when you were against Oak." The boy pointed out.

Sonic nodded.

"Yes, but that was my first transformation. When I shift-shape into a new power form for the first time, the spirit and I fuse, but it's the spirit who is in control, not 's why because of _someone_, I got stuck in the Plates." He said casually, giving a death glare to the "someone".

"If you keep talking about that, I won't help you." The "someone" responded.

Sonic sighed.

"Okay I'm good." He sighed, defeated.

The room was filled with silence. Sonic and Chris were watching Vicini ,who was looking around the room, confused about the technologie. Being born in the medieval ages and even being the youngest spirit, Vicini was confused about the changes. The Fire spirit turned around and looked at Chris.

"In what year are?" He asked.

"2012" responded Sonic and Chris at the same time.

They looked at each other, amused. Vicini blinked in surprise before scratching his right ear.

"Wow, got a lot to catch up on..." He whispered.

Sonic frowned.

"What's the last time you'd been out of Sky Haven Temple?" The azure hedgehog asked.

"What's Sky Haven Temple?" Asked Chris, confused of all the strange things the two hedgehog said.

"Sky Haven Temple is the place where the spirit were trapped because of my amnesia. The spirit who still aren't absorbed usually gatter there, when they aren't on Earth goofing around." Explained Sonic to the teenager.

Before anyone could say something else, the white door burst open to reveal Chuck and the President. They walked in the room and smiled at the sight of the blue hedgehog.

"Good thing you're up Sonic! Going Okay?" Asked playfully Chuck.

Sonic nodded.

"Couldn't been better!" He said to the elder in his normal cocky voice.

"I am sorry about what happened Sonic." Said sadly the President.

Sonic simply smiled weakly at the human.

"Bof. I isn't a big deal." He said, before getting smacked on the back of the head by Vicini.

The blue speedster groaned angrily at the orange hedgehog. Vicini shrugged, indifferent to Sonic's anger.

"What in _Chaos_was that for?" The azure hedgehog said.

"Not considering your importance." Said sternly Vicini.

Pause.

"Starting to regret having my memory back." Mumbled Sonic.

The humans rolled their eyes at the duo. Sure thing, they didn't get along in the Ether. They were cut of their currents of thoughts when Sonic jumped down the bed. The hedgehog lost his precious balance and fell backward, to be caught by a very worried Chris. Sonic grinned, showing off his perfect white teeth, before getting himself out of the teen's arms. He slowly walked around the room under the eyes of three humans and a Fire spirit.

Finally he concentrated and took out the Plates. The humans gasped in surprise and amazement. The beautiful, golden artefacts had a multicolor glow. They floated around Sonic for a while, before floating back into his chest. The blue hedgehog smiled.

"Okay, I'm ready for a run!" He joked.

* * *

Review!

Vicini: why did you make me look like a know-it-all?

Me: oh shut up! I had to make someone explain a important concept of the series!

Vicini: Yeah riiiiight.

Me:(smirks)

Vicini:_Ops_.

Me: (laugh my ass off)

Vicini:_ Bich_

Me: Thank you.


	5. Passing fanatics!

**Review guys! I will really appreciate it!**

* * *

Sonic poked his quilled head out the hospital door. Instantly, the crowd of people cheered, the cameras flashed, the reporters asked questions and fans screamed his name on the top of their lungs. Sonic's ears perked up in surprise and he fell backward, back in the hospital. The hospital door closed and the crowd groaned angrily, frustrated.

In the building, Sonic was sprayed on the floor, on his back. He looked up to see Vicini's head pop in his vision. The spirit was smiling like a idiot at his friend's misfortune.

"So, are you going outside?" The Fire spirit asked.

Sonic groaned before getting up. He glared at Vicini before looking at Chris and Chuck, who were both watching the scene, amused.

"Nope. Have any ideas how to get out without getting killed?" He asked sternly.

The humans shook their heads negatively. Sonic rolled his eyes in exasperation. Vicini laughed at the Holder.

"But we could paint Vicini in blue..." thought Sonic out loud, making the orange hedgehog choke on his laugh.

"NO." the spirit snarled, all amusement and joy _long _gone.

"What do you guys mean by that?" Asked Chuck and Chris at the same time.

"Hum..." said Sonic, scratching the back of his neck while Vicini glared at him.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"So, do you understand the plan?"_

_Vicini nodded, as the two hedgehogs looking down at his body. His orange fluo fur was replaced by a cobalt blue. Sonic had made the paint out of some strange blue fruits. Except for the shoes, the eyes and the quills, the powerful hedgehogs looked exactly the same. Sonic had found the fruits near the small orange tower he shared with the spirit. The plan was simple: Vicini distracted Oak while Sonic ran off to find supplies. Simple and Flawless._

_Vicini changed into his true form and flew out of the tower, before landing on the albino grass and changing into his now-blue colored hedgehog form. The effect was instantly heard:_

_"ROOOOOAR!" Screamed a metallic voice from above._

_Vicini's face dropped. I am sooooo dead..._

_Turning around, he jumped out of the way just in time. The blast incinerated the white, fluffy grass, where he was standing a millisecond ago. The Fire spirit let out a yelp before running off as fast as he could, even if he didn't have Sonic's super speed, Dark Oak hot on his heels. The metallic terror flew away, after the blue hedgehog._

_He didn't notice the __**other**__ blue hedgehog run the opposite direction, into the forest..._

_Two Terrifying Hours Later_

_Vicini flew into the tower, in his true form, and crashed down to the orange floor of his house. Sonic was sitting on the floor Indian style, enjoying a pink transparent fruit. A pile of fruits, wood and some grey-metallic fish the size of a hedgehog's arm was beside him. Vicini changed back into his normal form, got up and walked up to the blue speedster. His fur was now at its normal orange color. Luckily, he wasn't injured, but he was extremely tired. The orange mammal sat down in front of Sonic, and grabbed a brown transparent fruit shaped like a mango. He took a bite out of it. Silence filled the orange room._

_"Last time we do that."_

_"Yup."_

* * *

Sonic smiled weakly at the angry spirit.

"You could go out there you know."

The two hedgehogs turned around to look at Chris, surprised. Sonic looked annoyed.

"But I can't! They are going to squash me!" He exclaimed, before stopping dead on his tracks.

Sonic's eyes widened. He suddenly smiled evilly. He looked at Vicini with a amused expression. The orange hedgehog didn't like it.

"I_ could_ go out."

* * *

The hospital door opened. Instantly, the crowd whispered in excitement. The cameramans got their material ready. But what came out of the medical facility was surprising.

A orange fluo hedgehog, looking exactly like Sonic, but with sky blue pupiless eyes and two quills who hanged down, came out of the hospital. He was wearing white gloves and a pair of sky blue shoes with vertical white stripes. Chuck and Chris came out after. But everyone barely registered them at the site of the fourth creature.

It had a circular head with two pointy horns, that made a V on top of it's head. It had a oval body and a pair of small arms with only one articulation. On the legs were a pair of small wing-like formations. They didn't even move as the creature hovered above the humans. A almost invisible orange mist was floating around it. It was peach, with the V formation and its claws were orange. The creature was the size of a soccer ball.

The humans, apart Chuck and Chris, who were pretty amused, had their mouth wide open, their eyes the size of a truck as the creature landed on the Thorndyke car's roof. Chris, Chuck and the orange hedgehog entered the car. Tanaka and Ella, who were speechless like the rest of the crowd, got in after them. The engine roared and the car started moving. The creature turned around to look at the startled crowd, a smirk on his small, cute and cuddly face...

...and made the peace symbol to the humans with its right hand while winking before the purple car rolled off.

* * *

**Review!**

**Vicini:**_** lol**_

**Me: got that right!**


	6. The link, a scream

Review!

* * *

As soon the car made a turn, Chuck, Chris and Vicini cracked up laughing. The crowd's faces when they saw Sonic was hilarious!

After a while, Tenaka and Ella spoke, confused by everything:

"Master Chris, where is Sonic? I heard he was injured. Where is he?" The asian man asked respectfully, even if he was worried about the blue hedgehog's condition.

The trio stopped laughing almost immediately. Vicini smirked. _Time to have some fun..._

"Oh Sonic! Someone wants to see you!" He yelled.

Ella's and Tenaka's eyes widened when they saw the creature's head pop into the window upside down. The creature was smiling, his pointy teeth visible.

"MADRE MIA!" Screaked Ella in a high-pitched voice.

The car zigzagged for a moment, out of control. The orange hedgehog in the back screamed. Chris and Chuck grabbed their seatbelts and Vicini followed their example. After a few minutes, the car finally stopped moving in the middle of the driveway. Ella and Tenaka, who was driving the car, were mortified when the creature got in by the right window. It sat Vicini's right side before changing into a blue hedgehog in a flash of multicolored light. Tenaka and Ella gasped in surprise, recognizing the speedster.

"Sonic?" They choked out.

Sonic burst out laughing, like the other passengers. Vicini fell from his seat and the others laughed even more.

"(HAHAHAHA)You(HAHAHA)Have to(HAHAHAHA)See your faces!(HAHAHA) It's _**PRICELESS**_!" The blue speedster exclaimed to the petrified servants.

Tenaka and Ella smiled weakly at the prank. When Vicini finally scrambled up, the car had started to move again, throwing the orange hedgehog to the floor again. Chris and Chuck helped him up while Sonic laughed at his friend's mistake. He was silenced when Vicini grabbed him by his small, sensitive, black nose. He shrieked and pushed the spirit away.

The two hedgehogs started punching and yelling at each other, driving the humans nuts. Chuck grabbed Vicini while Chris grabbed Sonic, preventing the two mammals of hurting each other. Vicini calmed down immediately while Sonic squirmed, like a fish caught in a net, in Chris's arms. But the teenager was stronger than him, because of the injuries the hedgehog had today. Finally, the blue hedgehog stopped moving when his chest. He hissed in pain and curled up in Chris's arms, holding his peach stomach. Besides Chuck, Vicini groaned and grabbed his own stomach, feeling same the pain.

Chris and Chuck instantly became worried. Chuck looked for wounds on Vicini while Chris looked at Sonic's stomach. Tenaka and Ella continued driving, knowing their master would take care of the problem.

Chuck was perplexed when he realised Vicini wasn't injured. Chris, on the other hand, saw a bit of blood on Sonic's chest. He gasped.

"Sonic! Are you Ok?" He asked.

In his arms, Sonic cracked one emerald eye open, the other tightly shut.

"Yeah. Just moved too much. Injury still hurts." He moaned before turning to look at Vicini, who was sitting beside him and Chris.

"You Ok Vi?" The blue hedgehog asked worriedly.

The Fire spirit nodded. The humans frowned in confusion, but before they could ask, Sonic responded their mental question:

"Vicini is the first spirit I absorbed, so he can travel between reality and the Ether as he please and he has a special affinity with me. For example, we can speak telepathically to each other. A downside, when one of us is injured, the other feels the pain too." The azure wonder explained.

Chris and Chuck turned to look at Vicini, who nodded. There was silence as Chris sat Sonic beside him, after making sure the hedgehog was okay.

"We're here!" Suddenly said Ella in a joyful tone.

Vicini's eyes, who were already big because of all what he saw, got bigger when he saw the mansion. Sonic was smiling at his reaction, amused. The group got out of the car and walked toward the gigantic house. Vicini was looking everywhere, not wanting to miss anything. Sonic just stretched before changing into his Vicini form and flying around the house, remembering all the good times he had here. The group, except Vicini, who was too absorbed looking around, watched Sonic dive down to their level and change into his normal form. The blue hedgehog was smiling.

"This place still looks the _same_!" He said happily.

Chris nodded.

"Yeah, and still Mom and Dad don't come often too. It's still lonely." Explained the teen.

Sonic and Vicini looked at each other. The blue hedgehog smiled.

"Well, when the others come it won't be lonely at all." He said making the humains frown.

"Who are you talking about?" Asked Chuck.

Sonic and Vicini smiled, before the Blue Blur responded:

"Tails and the others, of course."

* * *

REVIEW!


	7. Mobius here we come!

**Review please!**

* * *

No one knew how much time Chuck, Chris, Tenaka and Ella looked at the two hedgehog, startled. Was the hedgehog thinking what they were thinking?

"You want to build a portal?" Asked Tenaka in disbelief.

"Yeah." Said Sonic, like if it was something extremely simple.

"But we can't!" Said Chris, confused.

Sonic smirked before taking out the Life Plates in a humming sound. Luckily, there was no neighbours around to see the magnificent artefacts. Chuck and Chris face palmed at the same time. _Why didn't I think about the Plate!_Thought Chuck.

"Why not?" Teased Sonic.

"We'll simply use the Plates instead of the Emeralds!" Said Chris in an excited tone.

_"Bingo._" Said Sonic.

Vicini frowned.

"What's bingo?" He asked, confused.

Sonic and the others rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"People_, really _need to adjust to the time period"mumbled the azure hedgehog.

The plans of the chaos-powered portal were modified to work on the Plate's energy, or how Sonic and Vicini nicknamed it, Ether energy. The portal used to transport Sonic's friends back to Mobius, with some persuasion, was transported to the back of the Thorndyke's house. It was modified to use Ether energy instead of Chaos energy. In a few hours, it was ready to use.

Sonic, Chris, Vicini and Chuck were standing in front of it, proud of their work. The portal had only a base, Chuck theorising that Sonic would be able to make the portal shrink or grow by analysing a certain amount of energy. Chuck started typing some buttons and Chris connected some wires, that looked from a hospital's, to a anxious Sonic while Vicini was devouring everything with his pupiless blue eyes.

When everything was finally ready, Chris and Vicini stepped away from Sonic's side. Chris announced:

"Sonic's ready Chuck!" He yelled.

Chuck head popped into their vision, behind the portal's base. He was smiling like a kid, from excitement. He was going to make a permanent portal to another world! _That_was exciting.

"Okay! Tell Sonic to start gathering energy from the Plates!" He exclaimed before his grey-haired head disappeared behind the mass of metal.

Chris nodded before looking back at Sonic, who was narrowing his eyes in concentration. The Plates flew out of his furry chest, crackling with multicolor energy. Chris gave the signal to Chuck and the old man activated the wires, who were connecting Sonic to the portal's base. They were now surrounded by a bright multicolor aura. The portal started to hum. Chuck looked at the stats levels. So far so good.

Suddenly, the wires crackled with electricity and Sonic groaned. Beside Chris, Vicini's right eye twitched and he made a face. Chris became alarmed.

"Are you okay Sonic?" He asked, worried.

Sonic opened his eyes and nodded, smiling warmly at the teenager.

"I'm ok. It's just tickling." He responded.

Vicini made a snort.

"If you count about the fact I feel like I got hit by _Regigigas _when he's in a bad mood, sure." He mumbled.

"Heard that." Responded Sonic.

Chris rolled his eyes. God those two could be annoying! A question suddenly burst in his thoughts.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How old are you?"

The teenager was one hundred percent sure he saw Sonic pale. Beside him, Vicini widened his eyes. Maybe it was a bad idea to talk about that. Sonic's past seemed a very delicate subject. Slowly, the blue hedgehog cleared his now dry throat before answering:

"I am 48 years old." He responded, not looking at his human friend.

Chris gasped in surprise. Sonic was almost as old as Shadow! When he saw that Sonic was trying to not cross his gaze, he understood that the azure hero was still keeping something to himself. And from the looks of it, Vicini knew too. But he had to respect Sonic's privacy. If he wanted to keep something to himself(and Vicini), then be it. The boy took a deep breath and said:

"Well, Shadow's got competition."

Vicini burst out laughing and fell on the grass, squirming and laughing his ass off. Chris guessed that Sonic told him about his adventures. As for the blue speedster, he simply chuckled before closing his eyes and gathering even more Ether energy. But a smile still floated on his lips.

The wires connecting Sonic to the portal crackled again, but this time Sonic let out a small whimper and Vicini curled up on the grass, holding his peach stomach. Chris walked closer to Sonic and the Plates, worried, but Sonic simply opened his eyes and pointed Vicini. Chris nodded and checked over to Vicini. The annoying orange hedgehog was whimpering in pain. Chris turned around to look at Sonic. He saw the hedgehog clench his hand into fist, a expression of pain on his face, electricity surrounding him and the Plates. Chris gasped when he saw a bit of blood fall from the azure's nose.

"Chuck stop the po-" he started to yell to his grandfather, but he didn't finish.

_"NO!_" Screamed Sonic, startling the teenager.

The hedgehog, still not opening his eyes, growled:

"Have..to open...portal..." he said.

Chris walked up to him, with the intention of detaching him from the machine himself, but Vicini grabbed his right leg, making him stop. The teen looked down at the Fire spirit. The orange fluo hedgehog looked_ scared_. With a swift movement, he made Chris fall beside him. The teen fell on his butt. He tried to get up, but Vicini stopped him again.

"Don't. **It's **happening." The hedgehog said, making the human frown.

"What's happening?" Asked Chris with a questionable look.

Vicini simply pulled him farther from the portal and Sonic, who was now clutching his head in pain. Chris tried to scramble up again, but Vicini stopped him(again). The Fire Spirit then said:

"Just act defenseless, be quiet, and you won't end up like Oak."

Chris's frown turned into a expression of surprise when Sonic opened his eyelids, revealing pupiless, multi colored. The teenager gasped, but Vicini placed a hand on his mouth, making the gasp quiet down. The terrifying sound of something freezing instantly was heard. Sonic's fur, skin and cloth dissolved into dust. A transparent hedgehog looking made of glass was underneath it. Chris widened his blue eyes when he recognized the hedgehog. Around the creature, the Life Plates flared to life, glowing brightly. They turned faster and faster around Sonic, making the wires crackle with electricity. But the blue hedgehog didn't even flinch when hundreds of volts of electricity passed through his body.

At the other side of the portal, Chuck was preparing the machine to open a portal to Mobius. He had heard what the terrified orange hedgehog said, and he saw Sonic's strange transformation. One thing was sure, he had to be invisible and unnoticeable if he wanted to survive. He checked the energy levels, to find them filled to the brim with the dangerous energy.

Sonic screamed and the Plates brutally stopped moving brutally. His fur, skin and clothes suddenly reappeared and he fell on his knees, exhausted. The wires were carbonised by a multi-color fire. Vicini and Chris got up and rushed to his side, worried out of their minds. After checking for injuries, the Fire Spirit and the teenager helped him up. Chris looked at the portal. It wasn't working.

"Chuck the portal isn't working!" He yelled to his grandfather.

At that moment, a multicolor spark appeared on the portal hole.

* * *

Tails sighed. It was now a month since they came back from space, and a month since Sonic died. There was a memorial, where a lot of Mobians had shown up, thanking the world-known hero one last time for all he did for them. Since his death, nothing really happened, except for a attacks from Eggman, but nothing too important.

The yellow fox looked at his small test tube. He lifted it up and examined it, before writing down more info on the green liquid inside. He looked at it again, only closer...

_**BOOM!**_

The explosive sound made Tails drop his test tube, where his newest experiment was. It broke into shards and the green liquid inside escaped. But all this was barely registered in the fox's mind.

_Where in Chaos did __**that**__ came from?_

He heard Cosmo scream. The yellow fox jumped on his feet at the sound of his love and rushed to the kitchen, where his girlfriend was. He found the sedrian looking out the window, terrified and pale. Tails looked outside himself. He gasped in surprise. A multicolor, swirling light was shining besides the house. It stood a good four meters tall, and it was shining brightly. Tails and Cosmo notice four silhouettes appearing inside. Tails understood immediately. It was almost impossible, because the Chaos Emerald where here on Mobius. But the fact wa still the same, shining as bright as the swirling light.

It was a portal.

The fox ran out of the house, Cosmo following closely. They walked toward the portal and stood a few feet from it. The four figures walked out of the glowing portal and stood there, smiling at them. The two mobians were frozen in shock. There was a happy Chuck, an excited kid Chris, a orange hedgehog with pupiless blue eyes with the biggest, idiotic smile ever recorded in history, and, between two last, who were helping him walk, was...

_"Sonic..."_whispered Tails and Cosmo at the same time.

The blue hedgehog smiled, a few barely noticeable tears falling from his emerald eyes. He was finally home, after two years of loneliness (Vicini didn't count because he wouldn't shut up).

"Hi guys...It's good to see you."

He then collapsed in Vicini's and Chris's arms, exhausted.

* * *

**Review!**

**Vicini: AwwwwCUTE!**

**Me: wtf?**

**Vicini: wait a second...''I don't count in the two years stuck with Sonic''!****_?_**

**sonic:Hey!**

**Vicini:what? True story!**

**me: True story I'm _cocking_ you on my dad's barbecue tonight...**

**Vicini:Ewwww!**

**Sonic:_ Can you boil him instead?_**


	8. Energy call

**Review please!**

* * *

Tails and Cosmo stood there for a few seconds, watching in total shock the limp body in the arms of Chris and the orange hedgehog. When the hedgehog picked Sonic up, they both snapped back into reality.

"SONIC!" Screamed Tails, rushing to the orange hedgehog, his brother instincts kicking in.

He stole the unconscious body of his brother from the orange mammal's grasp. The hedgehog didn't argue. He knew from personal experience that messing up in a family reunion is _not_a good thing (In his case, he ended up out cold for one solid day.). He simply watched as the fox hugged the limp body of the Holder close, not wanting to let go. The plant girl behind him ran to Tail's side. She hugged the yellow fox and the unconscious blue hedgehog at the same time while closing her eyes in happiness. As for Chuck, Chris and Vicini, they looked at the reunion in silence, a small smile on their faces. Suddenly, Chuck's eyes widened when Chris started to shrink. The teen gasped and groaned at the same time.

"Godammit..." the now kid whispered.

He looked down at the large clothes he was wearing. He sighed.

"Why does it everytime I come here-" he started, but the orange hedgehog beside him cutted in.

"Can we go inside please?" Asked Vicini, stating the obvious.

Tails looked up to him and widened his eyes at the sight of those strange, pupiless blue ones, like if he saw Vicini for the first time. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the fox responded:

"S-Sure." He said in a slightly trembling tone.

Vicini clapped his hands together happily like a kid.

"Okay!" He said in a joyful tone.

Before anyone could do anything, he scooped up Sonic from Tails's arms bridal style and walked to the house door. Knowing that nobody followed him, he turned around, Sonic doodling like a lifeless doll in his peach arms.

"Are you guys coming?" He asked.

Tails and Cosmo looked at him like he was crazy. Chuck and Chris walked pass them, the human kid whispering:

"You'll get use to him."

* * *

"So, can somebody tell me what the_ heck _is going on?" Asked Tails.

There they were, sitting in the living room of Tails's and Sonic's house. The room was fairly sized, occupied by three couches, a fireplace, a small table in the middle of the couches, and a tall bamboo plant next to the entrance. Sonic was sleeping on the third couch, covered in a pale green blanket, next to Chris. Cosmo was making some tea for them in the kitchen.

Vicini sighed. _Well here we go..._

"Well, you remember the battle against Dark Oak?" He started.

The others nodded in a synchronized movement, making Vicini chuckles at the sight.

"Well, you remember the blast who pushed back Super Shadow and Super Sonic. That was the start of..._this_" he said, pointing himself and Sonic, who was bundled in his blanket, his left side pressed against Chris's right leg.

The others frowned in confusion.

"How?" Asked Cosmo, who had entered the room at the beginning of the talk, and was now placing burning tea in five cups.

She placed them in front of each of them, saying the traditional "careful it's hot". Vicini grabbed his and drank down the burning liquid like it was normal water, making the others widen their eyes in surprise. The orange hedgehog placed down the cup while liking his lips, content. He notice the expressions in the other's face. He chuckled before explaining:

"I'm a Fire spirit, I'm immune from hot stuff."

"What's a Fire spirit?" Asked Chuck.

Vicini rolled his pupiless eyes, exasperation all over his face.

"Let's continue with the battle. So, the two idiots got hit. Shadow ok, Sonic ok." He continued, making the others frown again.

Cosmo opened her mouth to talk:

"Bu-"

"Don't interrupt." Said Vicini rapidly.

"Sonic could have been okay, but he got..._injured _when the dormant Plates were somehow activated by the energy signal the blast had. I believe the energy had some Ether energy in it." He continued.

"What's Ether energy? And what Plates?" Asked Tails and Cosmo at the same time.

Vicini was now officiallybored. He hated explaining everything.

"Ether energy is the polar opposite of Chaos energy." He said, making the Mobian and the sedrian gasp in surprise.

"And the Plates?" Asked slowly Tails, coming out of his shock.

For answer, Vicini pointed Sonic. Chris had laid a hand on the Holder's head, behind his pointy ears, and he was scratching him there, making the blue hedgehog purr and curl up closer to the kid in his dreamless sleep.

"Sonic has glue to him the mystic artefacts called the Life Plates in his are as powerful as the Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald. Chaos and Ether are opposites, the Plates as a Master Emerald and the spirits as the Chaos Emeralds. He'll show them when he'll wake up. But let's get back to the subject. _And for the love of Lightos stop interrupting_!" He had yelled the last part, being beyond annoyed.

The others closed their mouths. Vicini smiled like a idiot.

"The blast during the battle had activated not only the Plates, but Sonic's Holder State. And before you ask." He said, looking at everyone with the most serious expression in the world, his smile long gone.

"The Holder State is a defence mechanism who activates when the Holder is under great negative emotions, like hate, pain, fear or sadness. The Holder state activated, he attacks everything who seems dangerous. Friends _or_foes." He finished seriously, as everyone looked in surprise at the sleeping Sonic.

The Holder stated was the most dangerous power of all. The state could literally wipe out a entire city in a second. It could be only activated accidentally. Some Holders had even killed their owns friends and families while in that dangerous transe. The Holder state was one of the few things Vicini didn't joke about.

"So, why didn't he attack us the first time?" Asked cautiously Tails.

Vicini seemed thoughtful.

"Well, there must be a logical explanation, but for now, let's say you guys are _goddamn_lucky." He said, crossing his arms.

He cleared his throat before continuing:

"Holder State activated while sleeping, Sonic's mind came to Sky Haven Temple, where all the Element Spirits were, except Leo and some others who were in another room. It's some kind of reunion place where they, or should I, _we_, use to be together until we got back to the Ether. We were trapped in there, since Sonic had amnesia and the Plates were asleep. As for the source of his amnesia, I can't tell you." He paused, trying to catch his breath.

"Can you tell us what is a Element Spirit?" Asked Chuck.

Vicini sighed again, bored into a even deeper level, if that was possible.

"We are like shards of the Plates, but with consciences. We live in the Ether, who is the inside of the Plates. We are separated in seven groups: Dark, Light, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Water, Earth. The Life Plates created everything, minus the Emeralds, before separating into pieces and regrouping again, forming the Plates and the Element Spirits. The Plates create, as they are known as the Creators, while the Emeralds protect, which came the name Protectors."

He paused again.

"Now, in Sky Haven Temple, Sonic got his memory back by absorbing me and creating a link between us, freeing the other Spirits into Earth, Mobius and maybe other planets. He woke up, and you guys know the rest. He kicked Oak's butt and got sent into the Ether by the cost of energy. Done."

The moment he finished, a well-known, red shoe flew straightto his quilled head. Vicini growled while turning around, and the others gasped when they saw Sonic looking at the orange hedgehog, a blank expression on his face.

"You forgot to tell them it's your fault I got stuck there." The blue hedgehog said.

"Still going on about that?" Said Vicini, exasperated.

"Yep."

"Go to sleep kiddo."

"I'm not a kid Vicini!"

"I'm 826 years older than you. _Sleep_."

"Riiiight."

"You're soo going to crash in three, two..." said Vicini, counting on his fingers.

"One."

Sonic plopped back in the couch, snoring happily. Everyone else chuckled, while Vicini rolled his eyes in amusement, a smile on his peach muzzle.

"I know him like the back of my hand." The spirit whispered.

"Why is he soo drained?" Asked Chuck.

Vicini pointed the portal.

"Sonic power-up the portal and accidentally activated the Holder State. First time, when he came into the Ether after the battle against Oak, he slept for a _week_." Vicini explained, while getting up and covering Sonic again with the green blanket in a almost motherly movement.

The two back quills and Sonic's head were the only things poking out of the blanket. His side were slowly lifting, and then falling, his emerald eyes were closed, there were no smile on his peach muzzle. While Vicini sat back down, Chris placed a hand on one of Sonic's side and petted him. The little blue hedgehog purred happily, making everyone else chuckle.

"Amy is so going to have a heart attack if she'll see him like this." Thought Tails out loud.

Vicini then turned to the fox. He was smiling like a imbecil.

"If? You should say _when_."

* * *

Amy Rose was sitting on her equally pink bed. To anybody who knew her, they could tell that she was only the shadow of herself. Her beautiful and normally shining pink fur was ruled like a wild animal's, her emerald eyes had lost the spark of life she had before Sonic sacrificed himself.

Her cellphone rang. She grabbed it in a automatic movement that looked like a robot's. She flipped the machine open and responded:

"Who is it." She said in a monotone voice.

"Amy! Come here quick! Chuck and Chris have opened a portal! There's back!"

The girl would have gasped, but her mouth was too dry. She spoke again with that strange, dead voice:

"Okay."

* * *

Knuckles the Echidna was sitting besides the Master Emerald, patiently guarding the powerful gem. Anyone could notice the pockets under his purple eyes, witness of his exhaustion. He had been like this since he came back from space with his friends, nearly eight days ago. Sonic died because he didn't protect the Emeralds properly. Knuckles wasn't going to fail to his mission ever again.

Suddenly, the Master Emerald started to shine brighter. The ruby echidna jumped on his feat, his spiky fist ready for a fight. His whole red-furred body tensed up when he heard the gem's voice:

_"Go to the two-tailed one!"_

The echidna's guts dropped. He really didn't want to hug or do anything else to comfort the depressive yellow fox, but he had no choice. Knowing Tikal would take care of the Master Emerald, he speed off.

* * *

On a nearby city called Aires, a few miles from Metro City, on the roof of a skyscraper, was a black and red hedgehog, a white bat and a red robot. They were watching with a protective eye the Mobians below them talk, scream, laugh and do many other things.

Team Dark was bored. Eggman had attacked a few times, but the scientist seemed to have lost his touch since the Metarex war. But there was a good side, because Eggman had been stupid enough to reactivate Omega, the red and white robot who seemed to have a malfunction, being good and not evil. It had automatically ran off to the heroes to ally with them.

Rouge saw Shadow tense up. She frowned in confusion. Eggman was attacking?

"Shadow? Are y-" she started.

_It _hit her.

It was some kind invisible wave, full of positive and negative energy. It made Rouge want to fly and run around. She shivered slightly. Maybe it's my imagination...She thought.

But that was proven wrong when the Mobians down, at the base of the building, shivered or froze on the spot, before continuing their walk, but more slowly, fearful. Rouge gulped.

Suddenly, Shadow turned to look at Omega, who had shivered too.

"Analyse." The black hedgehog ordered.

A few computer seconds later, Omega responded in his monotone voice:

**"Energy signal power level: 10. Opposite of Chaos energy. Location: Miles Prower's house."**

Shadow grabbed his metallic arm and Rouge's before yelling:

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

A flash of white light later, Team Dark was gone.

* * *

Eggman was analysing the energy source. It was coming from Tails's house. The egg-shaped man started wondering: how on earth did Miles get that much energy? What is he doing?

With no answer, he activated his Eggmobile and flew out of his base, to the fox's house.

* * *

"VECTOR WE GOT A EMAIL!" Screamed Charmy in his annoying voice.

Espio the chameleon fell from his seat in surprise, while Vector jumped on his feets, excited. He was literally dancing.

"Give! Maybe it's work!" He exclaimed, trying to get the laptop the bee was holding.

They started to fight each other for the machine.

"Give!"

"NO! I want to read it!"

"Don't be a baby Charmy!"

"You are the baby!"

"Not at all! WTF?" Finished Vector, grasping the hand who had the laptop, only to find it empty.

"It's from Tails." Said a deep voice behind them.

The bee and the crocodile turned around. Espio was sitting on his couch, calmly reading the message on the machine. The two others sighed in frustration, before rushing to see what the message was:

_"GUYS COME QUICK! Jdhcdjki? VICINI! ANYWAY,GO GET CREAM, CHRIS IS BACK!"_

Questions were blowing up in the Chaotix's minds. They were also happy, because they really liked the boy. Vector thought Chris could have been a detective, Charmy loved to prank on him, and Espio liked to talk about philosophy with him. But there was also a question none could answer:

"Who the hell is Vicini?" Asked Vector.

"Dunno, sounds chinese." Responded Charmy.

Espio simply raised an eyebrow at him, being used of hearing Charmy saying strange things, and Vector looked at bee like if he was crazy.

* * *

**Sonic: why do I always have to faint?**

**Me: wtf? Who give you that idea?**

**Sonic: The bitch.**

**Me:who's she?**

**Sonic: you.**

**Me:(ticked off) you are soo going to regret that!**

**(Change into a european black dragon and roar at Sonic's face.)**

**Vicini: Sonic, this is the part where you...RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**Sonic: (nods)**

**(He runs away and I fly after him.)**

**Sonic:THIS AIN'T FAIR!**

**Me:HELL YEAH IT IS!**

**( Vicini laughs his ass off.)**

**Vicini: So, please review!**


	9. Double Surprise

**I'm soo gonna get grounded for using the computer too much...;)**

* * *

The Chaotix, Amy, Vicini, Tails, Chris, Chuck and Knuckles were gathered in front of the house. All of them were joking and asking how they were. The humans wanted to catch up with the Mobians and so did the anthropomorphic animals. Chaotix, Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese were curious about the mysterious orange hedgehog, who's fur glowed slightly. Cream was the first to 'break the ice':

"Mister Tails, who is he?" Asked the cream rabbit, pointing the Fire Spirit.

Vicini blinked, staring dumbly at the gloved finger pointing at him. Tails smiled, shaking his head.

"Part of the surprise." He teased.

"What surprise?" Asked Knuckles, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see." Smiled Chris.

Vicini crossed his arms and looked at them with those strange blue pupiless eyes of his.

"Hate it when people talk like I'm not here..." he growled.

"Oh shut it Vicini." Responded the human kid.

A flash of white light blinded them. Vicini let out a yell of surprise.

When the could see again, Team Dark was standing in front of them. Shadow looked angry while Rouge seemed worried. As for Omega, he was Omega. Shadow walked up to Tails and grabbed him by the neck, completely oblivious about the others yelling at him and Chris's and Chuck's presence. And the strange orange fluo hedgehog.

"Were is it!" He almost yelled.

"Wha-t are y-you talking a-about!" Managed to choke out Tails, suffocating.

"The power source!" Snarled the ebony hedgehog.

Meanwhile, the others were trying to make him let go of the terrified little fox:

"Shadow stop!"

"Let him go!"

"This doesn't worth the consequences!"

"Stop!"

"What the hell is going here?" Said a tired and sleepy voice.

"Sonic go back inside you're still weak!"

Everyone, minus the one who already knew, froze. They turned around very slowly. Even Shadow gasped.

Sonic the Hedgehog was standing on the doorknob. Cosmo was behind him. She was trying to pull him back inside. The hedgehog's slender body was shaking, and his pointy ears were floppy. His eyes were widened in surprise when he saw the group outside. He looked like he was going to faint at any second now.

"SONIC GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK INSIDE!"

Everyone jumped when they heard Vicini yell. Shadow placed Tails down and let him go, while the mysterious orange hedgehog walked up to the blue wonder. But Vicini was violently pushed aside by peach, blue, pink and red blurs.

Cream, Cheese, Amy and Knuckles hugged Sonic at the same time, the red echidna almost lifting him off the ground. Amy was crying, her arms wrapped around her crush's neck, Cream was glued to his torso, while Cheese was flying around the group, screaming "Chao! Chao" in happiness.

The others were glue to the floor.

Except for Vicini.

The orange hedgehog was pissed. Those idiots didn't realise the importance of Sonic getting rest!

"Let him go for Ligthos's sake! He's too weak!" Exclaimed Vicini, while trying breaking up the monumental hug.

When they heard what the orange hedgehog said, Cream, Knuckles and Amy let go of the blue one. Knuckles and Amy, however, stayed beside Sonic. The hedgehog was even paler. He mumbled weakly, in a hoarse voice:

"I'm fine Vi..." was all he said.

Orange ears flattened, their owner quite piss off.

"No you're not! Don't go "Vi" in me! You could faint at any second now!" Snarled the orange hedgehog, grabbing the blue hedgehog and dragging him without remorse inside, despite his weak protests.

The others stood there, frozen solid. Vicini's head popped out from the door. His left eye was still twitching.

"If you want the story come in."

The others, for answer, rushed in like a lion reaching for meat. None notice the spy robot floating above them...

* * *

"So that's why he disappeared after the battle?" Said Amy.

The living room was clacking with people. Cheese and Charmy were floating around, Vector, Espio, Knuckles were squashed in one of the couches. Chuck, Chris and Tails in another, and the last one was occupied by Vicini, Sonic and (get ready!) Amy of course, to blue's dismay. Cream was sitting on the carpet floor. Shadow, Rouge and Omega were standing there, the black hedgehog's eyes locked on Sonic, which made the blue hedgie really uncomfortable.

Even after the creation of the portal, Shadow could still feel the energy, but in a weaker level, purring out of Sonic. It was the same sensation when he was using his Chaos sense to locate the Emeralds, but it was far more subtle than the shiny and powerful stones.

"Yep. The idiot asked me give him my power and I did what he asked. In fact he used a very, very powerful attack called Fire Control. It totally drained the imbecil and send him into the Ether." Responded Vicini.

"Can you stop talking like I'm not here?" Asked Sonic, annoyed.

"Shut up Fakers." Was his response, coming from Shadow.

He later regretted saying that when the two hedgehogs glared at him. The resemblance between Vicini and Sonic was striking. Where they related?

"Be quiet grampa." Said Vicini.

Shadow raised a eyebrow.

"If I'm not mistaking, you are more than one hundred years old and you call _me _grandpa? So believable." Shadow snarled.

Vicini's mouth made a O. After like, milliseconds of silence, orange fluo responded:

"Prefer fighting with Sonic..." he started, making Shadow scoff.

"...At least he knows how to fight." He finished.

Shadow"s ears flattened against his head and he growled. The Mobians and human's face clearly said: _Ohh crap._

Vicini didn't notice. He was, of course, too concentrated in teasing Shadow.

"Why you little..." The black hedgehog started, charging the orange mammal.

"See ya spooky!" Vicini exclaimed.

There was a flash of orange light and Shadow crashed against...thin air. Sonic brush out laughing, like the rest of the group. Shadow looked around, his crimson eyes glowing with anger.

"Where is that bastard!" He exclaimed, pissed off.

Sonic shrugged, indifferently.

"Teleported to the Ether. Quite annoying if ya ask me." Responded the Blue Blur, remembering the numerous times his orange friend escaped his wrath by teleportation somewhere else in the paradise-like dimension.

He then was trapped in a bear hug by a very happy pink hedgehog. Amy was smiling while Sonic paled even more. A thought traveled his mind:

_Two times in less than 24 hours...going in a coma like last time if I don't get a Emerald..._

"Hmmm...Anyone got a Emerald?" He asked, feeling a bit sick.

"I got one at the garage! Hang on Sonic!" Exclaimed Tails before rushing out of the room.

Amy finally let the blue hedgie go when she saw him considerably pale under his blue and peach fur. The pink menace was now worried.

"I'm sorry Sonikku! Are you okay?" She asked.

Sonic nodded weakly. He responded:

"I'm good Amy, just exhausted."

"Well, you did create a portal with your energy." Pointed out Espio.

"And that's COOL! DID YA SEE THE LIGHT! I WANT TO DO THAT ITS SO COOOOL!" 'Nearly' screamed Charmy.

Sonic's sensible ears flattened at the sound. He suddenly really, _really _wanted to trap the bee in a block of ice and leave him there for the next millennium. But he remembered he still didn't have his ice powers.

_I guess Charmy is a lucky one..._

His thoughts, and everyone else for that matter, were stopped when Tails came back, holding the yellow emerald. He gave it to Sonic, who sighed in relief when the energy of the stone helped him power-up. His face got his colors back and he gave the Emerald to Tails. The fox sat back down in his couch with Cosmo.

"So, what happened after I..."died"?" Asked the blue one.

Amy blinked before answering:

"Well, Chris had to fly back cause Tails's became mute, and Shadow turned Super to help us go back by Chaos control. Eggman detached his ship and left to his base, while the Chaotix got their house back in place. Eggman then helped Chris go home after..." her voice broke.

Sonic raised a questioning eyebrow. He looked at the pink fangirld with confusion. What were they talking about?

"After what?" He asked.

Amy, who was finally able to clear her throat, before responding cautiously:

"After...the memorial. _Your _memorial."

From Sonic's mouth, a single sound came out:

"Oh."

Silence.

A flash of orange light blinded everyone. When they could see again, Vicini was standing against a wall. He was smiling like a maniac and Sonic didn't like it. Shadow didn't charge at him for payback, having learned his lesson the last time.

"Sonic, forgot to tell them a tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiny puny detail." The Fire Spirit said.

Sonic sighed while the rest looked at him in confusion. Because he didn't want anyone to hear him apart Vicini, he spoke telepathically with the orange hedgehog.

**Can you stop bugging me?**

**Nope**

**You are wasting your luck...**

**I'm too lucky!**

**Yeah you're lucky I didn't bring **_**pesticides.**_

**?**

**Oh never mind.**

Sonic cut the communication before Vicini could kill him with millions of boring and quite obvious questions. He looked back at his friends.

"I'm immortal." He simply said.

The results were none other than not shocking. Amy's and Rouge's skins paled considerably and their eyes widened. Tails's eyes became the size of the Tornado. Omega stayed Omega, Knuckles looked at him like if he just grown a second head, the Chaotix froze and Charmy feel on Vector's head, who didn't even notice. As for Shadow, he had paled and his ears had flattened. He was more than shocked. Chris, Chuck and Vicini stayed normal, already knowing.

For Cream, she didn't understand the severity of those three words. The cream rabbit clapped her gloved hand together. Cheese was calmly sitting on her lap, looking at everyone in confusion.

"So you have something else in common with Mr. Shadow!" Said happily the rabbit.

The ebony hedgehog growled.

"You're lying." He snarled.

Sonic rolled his emerald eyes and pointed himself.

"Did I lie about the Plates?" He retorted.

Shadow opened his mouth to talk, when a sound Sonic didn't hear since two years was heard:

"HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO! WELL THIS IS A SURPRISE!"

The group jumped on his feet as Sonic got up and opened the front door.

"Well this is a double surprise. "He grumbled, looking at the missile in front of him, who was pointed at his head.

* * *

**Review!**

**Vicini: Or she'll get angry!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Vicini: Make me.**

**Me:(Walking up to him) Okay.**

**Vicini: Oh noooooo! Help!**


	10. Eggman Down, Again

**REVIEW PLEEEAASE! This is the last chapter for the episode!**

**Sonic: About goddamn time...**

**Me: Shut up or I'll make you kiss Amy!**

**Sonic:(gulps) Okay! Bitch...**

**Me:What was that?**

**Sonic: Nothing...**

**Vicini: What does bitch mean?**

**Me:(glares at Sonic)**

**Sonic:(facepalm)**

* * *

Behind the missile, there was a robot looking a lot like Missilewrist, but blue and red. And inside the robot was Sonic's nemesis, Dr. Eggman. He had heard all the conversation, and now he was thrilled to use the Plates. Anything with huge amounts of energy was worth looking into, even if he didn't know a thing about them. That carelessness had gotten him in trouble numerous times, but hey, he was always careless.

He looked down at the blue wonder, who was leaning on the door side, his peach arm crossed. Sonic had a smirk on his face, completely calm even if there was a huge killer robot pointing an arsenal of guns and missiles at him.

"Long time no see Egghead. Started to miss ya." Said Sonic casually, like if he wanted to start a conversation.

Eggman scrolled while the others inside rolled their eyes.

_Same old Sonic..._

As for Vicini, he was pretty worried. First stop, he never saw a robot in his extremely long life, second it was about to attack his best friend.

"Now give me the Plates and I'll go rodent!" Snarled Eggman, his face red.

Sonic closed his emerald eyes and shook his head in disagreement.

"Ya see Doc, you take the Plates, you'll have to rip them out of me." Said Sonic with a smile.

For answer, the robot got out hundreds of guns. Sonic sighed while Vicini frowned behind him at the sight of the guns. _What hell were those?_

"How could those things kill Sonic?" He thought out loud.

**Shut up Vicini and stand back.**

**?**

**Just do as I say.**

The telepathic conversation over, Sonic rushed out to the field besides the house. The others stood there, looking at the spectacles.

"Yo Egghead over here!" The azure hedgehog called, waving his arms.

Eggman punched some buttons, causing the robot to stand up and activate a dozen of missiles. The projectiles flew toward Sonic, who dodged them easily with his super speed. But one of them hit its mark just as there was a flash of multicolor light.

The ground shock ratter violently when the missile exploded on its furry target. Smoke covered the crater. The heroes screamed or gasped at their friend's defeat. Vicini simply smirked. If Sonic had been killed in the explosion, he would have died at the same time, a huge downside of their link.

The smoke was washed away by a golden light. Sonic was standing there, a smile on his peach muzzle. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot. The Life Plates, restored to their full power by the Yellow Emerald healing their Holder, where floating around him in a perfect circle. Contrary to the first time, they were a liquid gold color with paler golden markings and a weak multicolor aura, with black, white, green, electric yellow, sea blue, pale blue or blood red as primal colors.

Eggman lost himself for a second in the beauty of the coffin-shaped artefacts. They weren't like the Emeralds at all. The gold artefacts seemed to be full of power and life. They had just saved the Holder's life. The Sonic heroes, who watched the battle unfold and were ready to intervene if things got out of hand, sighed in relief.

Suddenly, the Life Plates started to spin faster and faster around the blue hedgehog, until it was a glowing, white circle. Sonic smirked at the other's confused frowns. Vicini smiled.

_This was going to be interesting..._

The white circle closed itself on the sapphire speedsters belly, creating a flash of light. Everyone was blinded by it for a second. Vicini felt his stomach tingle, like every time Sonic borrowed his energy to achieve such transformation.. It was quite weird, looking at himself, he thought, his pupiless blue gaze meeting another pair of sky blue pupil less eyes.

The power form Vicini was floating were the azure Holder was a second ago. It was the size of a basketball, with a small oval torso, a big round head with a V shaped formation on the top, a pair of small arms with three fingers and orange claws, a pair of legs with three toes and claws, small wing-shaped plates on his legs, and the biggest sky blue pupilless eyes Mobians could ever see. A small red-orange mist surrounded the creature.

Eggman's robot stood, his creator staring dumbly at the smirking creature. The power form was floating there, smiling and smirking at everyone. But inside, Sonic was panicking. With no other choices, he spoke telepathically at the Fire Spirit.

**Vicini!**

In front of the house, with the rest of the heroes, the said hedgehog jumped. Tails looked at his with curiosity, while Chris, standing beside the orange hog, understood what was happening.

**What? Why aren't you attacking?**

**Got a tiny little problem.**

**What?**

**I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE YOUR POWER FORM'S ABILITIES!**

**What? How is that possible?**

**You didn't teach me **_**genius**_**.**

**Oh.**

**Got any ideas?**

**Well, you could just change back to normal and use Ether Sword. That attack can cut through anything.**

**Want to have some fun Vi. Got other ideas?**

**Try Energy Flame.**

_**?**_

**Just get yourself piss off and charge at the…what is that thing?**

**Robot.**

**Ah****.**

**uh-oh.**

**He's charging that thing again?**

**Yep.**

**You're dead.**

**Thanks for that pointing out.**

**You're welcome.**

The communication broke as Sonic concentrated. The orange-red aura around him flared and suddenly disappeared. His V shaped crest light up in flames and he smirked. The orange creature felt a tickling feeling in his stomach, where the Plates were. Eggman punched a button, smiling in victory.

"FIRE!" He screamed.

The dozens of missiles came out of his robot as Sonic flew toward the deadly machine. His aura was now gone, and he was flying toward Eggman's machine at full speed. The missiles exploded around him as the power form flew straight into the robot's belly and came out the other side. The robot exploded as Eggman flew away in his Eggmobile.

Like always, with the familiar quote:

"CURSE YOU SONIC! I WILL BE BACK!" He yelled, disappearing in the sky.

As for the said Holder, he was going too fast in his Energy Flame, causing him to face plant against a nearby apple tree. The tree cracked, but it held on. Sonic was forced to shift-shape back to his original form.

To his despair and to the other's amusement, his peach arms, for some strange and rather amusing reason, were stuck_ in _the tree. The hedgehog struggled against the plant, but it held on.

His quilled head wiped the air around as he looked at the Mobians and the two humans. Vicini was nowhere in sight. The blue speedster gave them a weak smile.

"Hum...A little help?" He asked.

They simply smiled or smirked. _This is soo going to be...__**not**__ fun for Sonic_...thought Knuckles with a smile as a bundle of orange fur appeared on the tree branches.

PAFF!

"Owww! What the_ hell_?" The Holder growled, looking up.

He spotted Vicini, sitting on a branch between two others, his hands full of apples. It took some time for Sonic to understand: it was the Fire Spirit who threw the red fruit, who was now lying beside the speedster. It seemed to be laughing at him. Sonic growled annoyance when another apple, coming from the orange hedgehog, hit him on the head again. He struggled to get his hands free, but with no avail. Vicini above him smiled victoriously.

"What is this for?" Sonic exclaimed, outraged.

Above him, Vicini shrugged while grabbing more fruits.

"Payback for calling me idiot."

Blue ears flattened.

"Don't." He growled.

Vicini simply chuckled.

"I can do this all day." He said, throwing the two apples.

PAFF!

_I am soo going to kill that hedgehog..._Sonic though angrily, transforming again and slowing down his transformation.

The group gasped when Sonic morphed into pure multicolor light, which escaped the tree's grip and reformed the blue hero. Sonic glared up at Vicini, who looked like if he was going to get killed.

"Time to eat your own medicine, hedgehog." growled the azure hero as he grabbed one of the fallen apples and threw it at Vicini, who gasped as the fruit hit him square in the head.

He tumbled down the tree as the mobians and the humans laughed at the scene.

* * *

**Okay. Ending a bit random, but give me a review plz!**


End file.
